My Little Sins
by Sugar High Angel
Summary: Welcome to the world of playboys, including the bunnies, buisness, sex, drinking and drugs. It's only natural you'd have a few little sins up your sleeve... and a few fat squirrels. SANMIR KAGINU
1. Lust

Sin Number 1: Lust

Miroku walked into the club and grinned as twelve playboy bunnies for the party rushed over to touch him in any way that they could. They had their skimpy black swimming suits on and white bunny ears.

"Miroku! My main man!" said a familiar voice. Miroku turned to see Inuyasha with his bunny Kikyo hanging off his arm. "What took you so long? The party started at ten!" Inuyasha gave a swagger as Kikyo caught him. His good friend Inuyasha was clearly drunk. "Hey Miroku, you gotta check out these two incredibly hot chicks over there, I think they're models or something." He grinned jerking his head in their direction.

Miroku looked over to see two women in a corner talking. One of them had black hair done up in a complicated looking French twist and was wearing a smoke blue dress that only came to just below her thighs. She had a rounded face and grey eyes; she almost looked like Kikyo in a way. She was also smoking a cigarette, blowing smoke lightly between two parted pouty lips.

The other girl was the one that really caught his attention though. She was tall, with long slender tan legs. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes that glittered wickedly. Her pink dress shimmied down her legs and it's back came to the top of her butt. She was, _gorgeous_.

Pulling his shirt open further, he walked up to the two women and smiled as charmingly as possible. "Hello, May I have the pleasure of knowing two of the loveliest ladies in the room?" he purred.

"Don't you know," said the one with dark brown hair, "a lady, never gives her name to a stranger she just met." She grabs a flute of champagne and throws it back. The woman with black hair touches the girl's arm and whispers something to her. The woman with brown hair's brow scrunches, and then she smiles.

Inuyasha saunters up and grins at the women. "Hey chickpeas! How are my sexy babes doing? Need anything?" he asks air kissing each girl.

"I'm fine, thanks." Says the black haired woman.

"Oh yeah, Miroku, so you've met Kikyo's sister Kagome here." Says Inuyasha slinging an arm around the black haired woman's shoulders.

"Our only difference is I'm not a whore." Kagome states bluntly. She shakes Miroku's hand and looks over to where Kikyo is making out with a guy in the corner. "And that I'm ten years younger."

"My, my, aren't we a feisty one…" says Inuyasha leaning to try and kiss her. Kagome slides away and glares at Inuyasha.

"One word, California." She says and grabs a flute of champagne before the waiter can pass.

Sango hides a laugh and then looks at Miroku. "So, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a model for "Teen Japan". I also am in line to inherit a very wealthy company." He states.

"Really? You'll be in competition with Kagome here. She owns the entire "Tama Corp." of models. No one can out smart her in business." She grins.

"So are you a model there?" he asks.

"Yeah, Kagome's promoting me though so I can help her control the company." She adds wistfully.

"What's stopping her?" he asks, now interested.

"Her dad."

After a couple hours of heavy drinking, Sango has told Miroku everything. Grabbing another martini, she laughs as he whispers softly in her ear. Before she knows it, she's in a full out kissing session.

"Want to go?" he asks.

"Where?" she whispers, cheeks flushed.

"My place?" he nibbles on her ear.

Giggling, she nods and he leads her outside they get inside a limo and he instructs the driver home. As they get to his flat, she's pinned against the wall, his hand inching up her dress.

He leads her skill fully to the bed and begins to pull at the dress. She leads his hand to the zipper and he pulls down and lets the dress flutter to the floor. She already has his shirt of and is working at his pants. He snaps open the bra holding her full breasts. She rips his pants off to the floor. He pulls the thong she's wearing slowly off her legs. She yanks off his boxers.

Then, in an instant, he's inside of her, pumping in and out, in and out, in and out.

"AHHHHH! MIROKUUUUUUUUU!" she shudders.

The next morning, Sango wakes up to a pounding headache. She pushes back the sheets and sits up. These aren't her sheets. She's naked. Pulling the sheets to cover her breasts she looks around the unfamiliar room. She sees her dress, bra and thong on the floor.

"Hello my little fox." Says a man in dark boxers. He's holding a cup of coffee and grinning like a self satisfied cat that just ate the canary.

Wait. The bar. Miroku. The most exhilarating sex of her life…

Dear God. No!

_Okay, haven't been writing for a while ne? well I'm back. So just tell me what you think of this new idea. This is only short (and oddly written) because it's the prologue. Peace Out!_


	2. Anger

**Disclaimer: I forgot the last one, but I do not own Inuyasha or any one from the show. Sonya, Tiffany, Tonya and Marina are mine though. **

Sin Number 2: Anger

(Sango's POV)

Ok, let's go over the facts here. (1) I was talking to Kagome about a new modeling job I was going to do. Ok. (2) I was talking to some guy named Miroku, (3) we went to the bar and I got overly drunk, (4) we came to his flat and had the greatest sex in my entire life! And now, here I am in his bed, naked, and I have a bad feeling about this.

I have to admit though; the guy is pretty hot…

"So Sango, are you ready to get up yet?" Miroku asks and sits down next to me and hands me that really good smelling coffee he's holding. I take a nice big sip and sigh happily. Maybe this isn't so bad.

"Well, should I take you home?" he says pulling on a shirt and jeans. God that's a sexy ass…

"Yeah… um, can you hand me that…" I mutter utterly embarrassed.

"Come dear, no need to be so modest! I saw all of you last night, you sex kitten…" he grins.

Damnit! Why are the really good looking guys either gay or arrogant? "thanks." I mutter and climb out of the bed and grab my thong and bra. I slide into my dress, which is slightly wrinkled, and slip, on my shoes. I walk into his bathroom and look at myself in the mirror.

Fuck. I look like hell! Kagome's going to be so pissed at me! I do a quick finger comb and make it like I was going for a sexy just out of bed look. Washing off my face I walk out of the bathroom and grab my purse.

"Let's go then." I say cheerily and walk out the door. He follows behind me, as soon as he catches up though, he's grabbing my ass. "Ow!" I yell and slap him hard across the cheek.

"What the hell!" he yells holding his cheek, "Jesus! You were all over me last night! What happened?"

"I became sober." I mutter under my breath. I continue down the stairs, slowly becoming angrier by the second. I guess the first slap wasn't enough to send him the message. Since the first slap, I've given about 15 more. And by the way, did I mention there are only 2 floors?

Once Miroku's gone I run up to my apartment and quickly change into a top and jeans. I brush on a quick swipe of gloss then run outside and hail a cab. Jumping in I yell out directions just as my cell goes off. The caller ID is flashing "Kagome- Work" I flip it open and go, "Hello?"

"Sango where the hell are you! The shoot starts in ten minutes and our top model isn't here! Where's Tonya? I. Cannot. Find. Her!" Kagome yells into my ear, her voice frantic.

"Kagome calm down." I say. I hear her give an angry growl then take a deep breath and ask again.

"Do you know where Tonya is? She's supposed to be in hair & make-up but she's not." Kagome says.

"Ok, Tonya called me and told me she was sick. She told me that Marina should take her place." I say. I listen to Kagome sigh in relief. "Kag, I'll be there in five ok? Bye."

I snap the phone closed then shove it into my purse. 5 minutes later I'm at the rich looking Tama Corp. head quarters. I run in and flash my ID at the security guard. Jumping into the elevator, I wait impatiently for the doors to open. Once they do I'm off and running like hell.

And I think I'veentered into total chaos.

Kagome was standing still, her head bowed as her father, Naraku, berated her for her lack of skills. (Which was a complete lie since Kagome practically ran the company instead of him because he was a pig headed jerk.) Tiffany, the photographer was arguing with Sonya,our star make-up artist.

"I don't see how we can do this shoot with Marina looking so damn dark! The lighting will make her look like she's got a rip-off tan!" Tiffany yells.

"I've done this millions of times and I know that she won't!" yells Sonya straight back. She pulls out a magazine from September, "Here, same lighting, same make-up. She looks good to me!"

Marina walks out in her black Vera Wang dress. Her kitten heeled Prada shoes make a soft clicking noise as she walks. "Is something wrong?" she asks softly.

I run up and yell "QUIET!" The women all stop talking and look at me. "Ok, Sonya, go with a slightly lighter tone for Marina. Tiffany, dim the lighting just a bit. Everyone got it?" I ask, three heads nod in unison. They then all walk off to their stations. Thank god.

Finally we have the shoot under control and running smoothly. Kagome's supervising everyone with her glare of doom if we fail. Her father, who thankfully has left, is long gone to visit his whore. Running behind the curtain, I undress and slip into a pair of Prada pants and an Armani top. Sliding into a pair of Prada boots, I walk into the make-up room. Sonya runs up and quickly brushes my face up and puts on my signature pink eye shadow. A quick swipe of lip gloss and I'm being flashed with what I swear is a 20,000 watt light bulb. Tiffany's snapping away occasionally telling me to move this way or that.

Then I see it. That stupid fat squirrel that has somehow gotten into the studio a week ago and has been terrorizing people since. I hold up my hand to pause her and I can tell Kagome's seen it too. We slowly approach it. It watches us through its evil beady eyes then jumps at us.

Soon the whole place is screaming and we're ducking for our lives in order to escape the stupid thing. After about an hour of this, the squirrel gets bored and scampers off. By this time we're all laying on the ground and watching its tail flip us off.

Kagome stands up first and runs her hands through her hair. "Tiffany!" she snaps, Tiffany looks up terrified, "Do you have enough snap shots for the magazine?" Kagome asks, her voice a calm monotone.

"Y-yes, I think so." Says Tiffany. She stands up and takes the film from the camera, then, motioning to her assistant, she hands him the film and begins to pack away her stuff. Soon, she's gone and we're all standing there waiting for instructions.

"Marina and Sango, go change and then come back in here for an emergency meeting. Sonya, help them remove their make up." Kagome says, her hands on her hips surveying the damage.

Marina, Sonya and I are out of there and back before you could even blink. Kagome is still standing there, her eyes glazed over in thought. Long strands of hair were falling out of her bun, and her nails were clicking against her clipboard. "Um, Kagome?" I began uncertainly.

"That's it! I am calling an exterminator, I don't care how much it costs I want that damn animal out of here!" Kagome screams throwing down her clip board. It creates a load slamming noise and we all flinch.

"Kagome, are you feeling ok? Maybe you should lie down." Sonya says making gentle hand movements, her auburn hair falling over her shoulder and her glasses slipping down her nose. She makes a move to take Kagome's arm but she jumps away and starts laughing like a maniac.

I quick grab Kagome's shoulders and shake her firmly. "Kagome, snap out of it. You need to calm down." I say, shaking her for emphasis. She is staring at me with a look of shock. It finally passes and she bows her head.

"I'm still calling a fucking exterminator." She mutters then walks off. We sit in silence and watch as she grabs her purse and pulls out a cell phone. "Hello? Band of 7 exterminators? Yeah, I have a damn, fat squirrel problem…. You can be here by tomorrow? That's great! Okay, see you tomorrow." She snaps the phone shut. "Problem taken care of." Then she starts humming as she sashays into the elevator.

We must stand there for about ten whole minutes before we finally break out of it. "Well," I say brightly, "who wants coffee?"

After we get there, we order our all time favorite coffees from Caribou Coffee. As we're sitting and sipping our coffee, the door opens and two familiar figures walk in. One of them has waist length silver hair tied back in a long horse tail with stunning amber eyes. His triangular dog ears twitch to and fro as he takes a drag of his cigarette. He blows out a puff of smoke and orders two mochas.

The other man has shoulder length black hair that hangs freely in a shaggy style with probing violet eyes that stare out as though he's bored as hell. He runs a hand through his hair and looks around. He spots me and his eyes narrow as though he's trying to recall my face.

A surge of raw anger erupts inside me. I have a really strong urge to run up and slap his completely sexy face… No! Bad Sango! Not sexy, eeeevvviiiillllll….

"Sabrina!" he exclaims coming up to try to do something perverted to me, but I jump up and glare at him. "No, well, Maria then? Nope still glaring…. Hmmmm…."

"It's Sango you ass wipe!" yells Inuyasha laughing. He smiles at me. "So how's our darling Kagome?" he asks.

"Going insane, that fat ass squirrel is back. She just hired an exterminator!" I exclaim smiling. I kind of hoped Kagome would get back together with him, but ever since California… well, things haven't been the same. She never did tell me what happened. Then he started going out with Kikyo, Kagome's free loading whore of a sister. Well, maybe they weren't meant to be.

"I bet, well, tell her, green is my type of color. She'll get it." He said. "Come on Miroku, we gotta run." He says grabbing the back of Miroku's shirt as he makes a move to kiss me. Fury is radiating off of me like the flames of fire.

Oh crap. Kagome walks in just as the two are walking to the door. The two worst people to be in that narrow walkway at that moment, are those two. Kagome and Inuyasha. This is very, very bad…

"You…" Kagome growls menacingly.

"Me you sexy thing." Says Inuyasha grinning down at her.

"God, why isn't your whore with you?" she asks rolling her eyes.

"Cause you know I want you…" he says, his eyes filling with emotion. "You know I don't want your sister, I like a challenge. I like it how when I get angry and say jump you say no." He said.

"Inuyasha, not this again." She says wrapping her arms around her self, "I'm sorry…" she walks out of the shop occasionally wiping at her eyes, trying to stifle the tears that never seem to stop.

I jump up and slam $4.50 on the table and run after her. "Hey, you okay sweetie?" I ask putting an arm around her shoulders.

"No… you know I really thought he had stopped thinking about Me." she says pulling out a cigarette from her purse. She lights it and takes a long drag. "I never told you about what happened in California did I?" She asks quietly.

"No," I say equally as soft.

"I'm going to tell you now cause I want to lift some of the burden off my heart." She says sadly. "It was my first job…"

_Well, I hope you enjoyed Sin #2: Anger in Sango's point of view. The next chapter will be in Kagome's. Incase you haven't noticed, the chapters are based off of the Seven Deadly Sins. This is how they go:_

_1. Lust: introduction to all the characters_

_2. Anger: Sango_

_3. Envy: Kagome_

_4. Pride: Inuyasha_

_5. Greed: Miroku_

_6. Sloth: Kikyo_

_7. Gluttony: The final chapter_

_So that's the basic plan. Please review! And love to my first reviewer for this story TooShine! Love ya dear! _


	3. Envy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Sin Number 3: Envy

I took a deep breath and dived into the past. A place I thought I would never have to go to again. Inuyasha was a source of passion and pain to me, yet…

"It happened when I was seventeen. We were in California for a fashion shoot when I met him. He was amazing… Inuyasha seemed to be everything a girl can dream of. Sexy, sweet, and kind, all in one." I started, "it was a Romeo and Juliet tale. You know, competing fathers, love over boundaries? That's what we were."

_I looked around quickly before jumping out the window into the alley down below. Suddenly a strong pair of arms wrapped around me and I nearly screamed if not for the hand that went over my mouth and the husky, familiar voice in my ear, "Shh, it's me, Yash." I grinned into his hand and kissed it. Suddenly he grabbed my shoulders and turned me around, pushing me up against the wall in a passionate kiss. My halter top was slowly being pushed up by the bricks and I tangled my hands into his long silver locks. _

_He pulled away panting, pressing his forehead against mine. "Let's go." He said. I could only nod. He pulled me along to his Moped and we jumped on, tearing down the path. "We're going to this new club in town!" he yelled over the roar, "I heard it's supposed to be really good!" _

_We arrived in less than 5 minutes and parked. I adjusted my top and mini skirt before allowing Yash to pull me inside the club. I have to say, it wasn't long until the both of us were completely drunk. We were both drunk and laughing so hard. It was fun to say the least. Then the worst thing happened._

_I had left Yash for a minute to use the bathroom, when I came out though, I couldn't see him. I thought I was just too drunk and my vision was blurry, but then I saw a flash of silver and smiled. There he was! But then I saw him with some one, they were really close, and that someone, was Kikyo. Now my vision blurred, but not because of the alcohol. _

_I ran outside and called my dad from someone's cell phone. The driver came and picked me up. He's so kind, never said a word about how I must've looked. My skin was blotchy and mascara was running down my cheeks. I couldn't believe I had been so wrong about Yash. He'd told me he'd broken up with Kikyo, and it was only me, but I guess he couldn't do it._

_I left the next day. I didn't even talk to Yash again until that party._

I took another drag of my cigarette. "that's the story. Kikyo's a whore and Inuyasha's a playboy. End of story." I said throwing the cigarette onto the ground and crushing it with my heel. "But you know what the funny thing is?" I asked, "despite all of this, I still love him. No matter what, I love him."

Sango smiled at me and hugged me around the shoulders. "I think you two had your destinies intertwined in the stars." She said.

"What about Miroku?" I asked, "He seemed pretty keen on you back there." I noticed she now looked uncomfortable. "What? Did I hit a sensitive spot?" I prodded.

"Well, he kind of, you know, gave me the best fuck in my entire life… but he's such a pompous fool."

I stiffened at that. I hadn't been fucked in two years, and now here's Sango, getting the best fuck of her life.

Okay, so I admit that I was a bit envious. I just wished I hadn't seen Yash locking lips with my sister, then maybe I could be partially happy married to him. Maybe… but you can't change the past…

"Kagome!" yelled Sango into my face.

"What?" I asked irritated.

"You completely zoned out on me, what's with you?" she asked, concern washing over her face.

God, how could I be mad at her? She's stuck with me through thick and thin and I snap at her. I am such a bitch. "Sorry Sango, mind fart."

I walked into my studio apartment to find my free loading sister coupling with some random stranger on my couch. God this was irritating, even Kikyo was getting laid.

"Kikyo! I thought I told you that if you had business, go else ware! Don't fuck on my couch!" I screamed. Oh damn, I now have an image of Kikyo's bare ass engraved into my mind… I think I'm going to puke…

The man looked up, his dick in full view and said, "Oh, is it a three way now?"

"GET OUT!" I screamed.

I can't stand her sometimes. Sometimes I wish I was her though, you know, have sex and just not care. But you know what? That's not who I am. I am a model, I'm pretty, I'm sexy, and I have the body of a goddess, or so an article of Elle. So ha! I win Kikyo!

I went into the shower and turned on the steady stream. I remove my clothes then step in, letting the water flow over my body. I give a sigh of pleasure. I let my eyes close then my erotic fantasies take over.

_I allowed the water to wash all over me, a waterfall of pleasure. Suddenly I hear the creak of the door opening. "Kikyo if that's you, you better have a good excuse for bring that guy into here!" I yelled out, but I didn't here Kikyo reply back in a sarcastic tone. I heard the distinct rustle of clothes. "w-who's there?" I called out, no reply._

"_It's me." came that voice I could never resist. Suddenly he was on me and-_

"I'm back!" yelled Kikyo's annoying nasal voice.

"Well, my erotic fantasies are ruined, may as well get out…" I muttered to myself. I got out and wrapped one of my fluffy white towels around me. tying up my hair, I stepped out of the bathroom to go across the hall to my room. It was then I saw that Kikyo had company – Inuyasha. I could see his face flush with desire and a bulge form in his pants. I just ignored him and stepped into my room.

I heard Kikyo say in her husky nasal voice, "Inu, I didn't know you wanted me so much…"

"Kikyo, if you try to fuck on that couch one more time, I'll murder you!" I yelled out. I heard Kikyo sigh in frustration then the door slammed.

"God I hate her."


	4. AN

AN: sorry folks, i just got my lap top taken away by my mum and now i can't type because everything was saved on there. so, as soon as i get my lap top back i'll resume typing. My Little Sins Chapter 4 in underway! stay tuned for more soon! LOL, i love you all!

Sugar High Angel


End file.
